lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Minifigures: The Videogame
Lego Minifigures: The Ultimate Adventures is a video game set to release at unknown date. It is the first Minifigures Videogame released solely on the consoles. Playable Characters The Physical Minifigures Series 1 # Caveman = He is inspired by Bob and Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones cartoon series # Cheerleader = She is inspired by a cheerleader from Grease # Circus Clown = Inspired by Ronald McDonald # Cowboy = Inspired by The Good, and Indiana Jones # Deep Sea Diver = Inspired by the Divers in Jaws # Demolition Dummy = Inspired by a dummy in test themed shows # Forestman = Inspired by Robin Hood in various movies and novels # Magician = Inspired by a magician from The Ringling Brothers # Ninja = Inspired by Hanzo Hattori # Nurse = Inspired by various nurses in pop culture # Robot = Inspired by Terminator/Arnold Shwarzenegger in Terminator Franchise # Skater = Inspired by Tony Hawk # Spaceman = Inspired by Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Master Chief from Halo, and Soap McTavish from Call of Duty # Super Wrestler = Inspired by Nacho Libre # Tribal Hunter = Inspired by Kenai, Denahi and Sitka from Brother Bear # Zombie = Inspired by The Walkers from The Walking Dead Series 2 # Spartan Warrior = Inspired by King Leonidas from 300 # Lifeguard = Inspired by various lifeguards in pop culture # Witch = Inspired by The Wicked Witch of the West # Pop Star = Inspired by Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, and Katy Perry # Weight Lifter = Inspired by various weightlifters in pop culture # Ringmaster = Inspired by a ringmaster from The Ringling Brothers # Explorer = Inspired by Van Pelt from Jumanji # Karate Master = Inspired by various Senseis and Sifus in pop culture # Surfer = Inspired by Cody Mavericks, a penguin from Surf's Up! # Pharaoh = Inspired by Yugi Muto/Atem from Yu-Gi-Yoh! # Vampire = Inspired by Dracula in various movies and novels # Traffic Cop = Inspired by the ticket sheriffs in pop culture such as The Witch Mountain (Classic), and Star Trek (2009) # Mime = Inspired by various mimes in pop culture # Skier = Inspired by the skiers from Winter Olympics # Disco Dude = Inspired by Michael Jackson and Bee Gees # Maraca Man = Inspired by the Rodrigo Brothers, Don Jose and Ricardo Series 3 # Hula Dancer = Inspired by Lilo # Tribal Chief = Inspired by Big Chief from Peter Pan movies and novels # Samurai Warrior = Inspired by a Ronin from 47 Ronin (1940) # Tennis Player = Inspired by Vanessa from Bee Movie # Sumo Wrestler = Inspired by various Sumo wrestlers in pop culture # Baseball Player = Inspired by Tori Hunter, Orlando Cabrera, and Eric Aybar # Fisherman = Inspired by various fishermen in pop culture # Elf = Inspired by Legolas, Haldir and Gil-Galad # Rapper = Inspired by Eminem # Space Alien = Inspired by The Quarren from Star Wars Legends # Gorilla Suit Guy = Inspired by King Kong # Race Car Driver = Inspired by Speed Racer # Mummy = Inspired by Imhotep from The Mummy # Snowboarder = Inspired by various snowboarders in sports # Space Villain = Inspired by Darth Vader, Darth Malak, and Darth Malgus # Pilot = Inspired by both the Sopwith Camel and the Red Baron Series 4 # Artist = Inspired by Pablo Picasso and Salvador Dali # Crazy Scientist = Inspired by Dr. Frankenstein # Hazmat Guy = Inspired by various nuclear power plant workers in pop culture # Hockey Player = Inspired by both The Mighty Ducks, and The Kings # Ice Skater = Inspired by various ice skaters in pop culture # Kimono Girl = Inspired by various Geisha in pop culture such as in Anime # Lawn Gnome = Inspired by Gnomeo # The Monster = Inspired by Frankenstein's Monster in various movies and pop culture # Musketeer = Inspired by the Three Musketeers # Punk Rocker = Inspired by Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet and Trivium # Sailor = Inspired by Popeye # Soccer Player = Inspired by various soccer players in Summer Olympics # Street Skater = Inspired by various street skaters in pop culture # Surfer Girl = Inspired by Soul Surfer # Viking = Inspired by Dovahkiin from Skyrim # Werewolf = Inspired by Wolfman Series 5 # Boxer = Inspired by Apollo Creed,' Mohammad Ali', and Rocky # Cave Woman = Inspired by Wilma Flintstone # Detective = Inspired by Sherlock Holmes # Egyptian Queen = Inspired by Cleopatra Theos Philopator # Evil Dwarf = Inspired by Azghal from The Silmarillion # Fitness Instructor = Inspired by Barbie from Toy Story 3 # Gangster = Inspired by Scarface # Gladiator = Inspired by Spartacus # Graduate = Inspired by various graduates in pop culture # Lizard Man = Inspired by Godzilla # Lumberjack = Inspired by Denny, founder of Denny's # Ice Fisherman = Inspired by various Eskimo in pop culture # Royal Guard = Inspired by various Yeomen of the Guard in pop culture # Small Clown = Inspired by various clowns in related animated movies # Snowboarder Guy = Inspired by various snowboarders in skiing resorts # Zookeeper = Inspired by Jane Porter from Tarzan movies and pop cultures Series 6 # Bandit = Inspired by The Bad # Butcher = Inspired by various butchers in pop culture # Classic Alien = Inspired by the aliens based on the Area 51 Base, Nevada # Clockwork Robot = Inspired by the Wind-Up Toys (Toys under the Wind-up class) in various Kids/Happy Meals # Flamenco Dancer = Inspired by the Flamenco dancers pop culture # Genie = Inspired by Genie from Disney's Aladdin # Highland Battler = Inspired by William Wallace from Braveheart # Intergalactic Girl = Inspired by Princess Leia, Padme, and Jarael # Lady Liberty = Inspired by The Statue of Liberty # Leprechaun = Inspired by the ''Leprechaun'' in the notorious horror blockbuster film of the same name # Mechanic = Inspired by the mechanics from Grease # Minotaur = Inspired by the Minotaur in various pop cultures # Roman Soldier = Inspired by Pontus Pilate from Passion of the Christ # Skater Girl = Inspired by various female skaters in pop culture # Sleepyhead = Inspired by various sleepyheads in pop culture # Surgeon = Inspired by the surgeon from crime shows such as E.R., Coma and N.C.I.S. Series 7 # Aztec Warrior = Inspired by Jaguar Paw # Bagpiper = Inspired by various bagpipers in pop culture # Bride = Inspired by various brides in pop culture # Bunny Suit Guy = Inspired by Bugs Bunny, Hutch and Peter Rabbit # Computer Programmer = Inspired by various computer programmers from companies like Atari, Nintendo, PlayStation, Microsoft, ActiVision, Ubisoft, TT, NetherRealm, Bethesda and Bandai Namco # Daredevil = Inspired by various daredevil in pop culture # Evil Knight = Inspired by Sir Mordred, Arthurian villain # Galaxy Patrol = Inspired by the Galactic Patrol from The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy # Grandma Visitor = Inspired by Red from Hoodwinked # Hippie = Inspired by the Hippies in pop culture # Jungle Boy = Inspired by Tarzan # Ocean King = Inspired by Poseidon and/or King Neptune # Rocker Girl = Inspired by Pat Benatar, Belinda Carlsle, and Cyndi Lauper # Swimming Champion = Inspired by the various aquatic champions from Summer Olympics # Tennis Ace = Inspired by Ken from Bee Movie # Viking Woman = Inspired by the Opera singers in pop culture Series 8 # The Thespian = Inspired by Hamlet # Lederhosen Guy = Inspired by Cliffhanger Guy from The Price is Right!, and Hansel # Conquistador = Inspired by Hernan Cortez # Cowgirl = Inspired by Jessie from Toy Story 2-onwards # Diver = Inspired by the infamous Captain Nemo, renowned ocean navigator in best-selling novels # DJ = Inspired by various DJ in pop culture # Evil Robot = Inspired by T-600 and other evil Terminators in the Terminator Franchise # Alien Villainess = Inspired by Granny Goodness # Fairy = Inspired by Tinkerbell # Football Player = Inspired by Peyton Manning # Pirate Captain = Inspired by Captain Bartholomew Roberts, Captain J. Flint and Captain Hook # Red Cheerleader = Inspired by various modern-day cheerleaders in films # Santa = Inspired by Santa Claus in various pop cultures # Downhill Skier = Inspired by the Skiers in Mountains like Big Bear, Pikes Peak and Vancouver # Businessman = Inspired by Dr. Atticus Finch from To Kill a Mockingbird # Vampire Bat = Inspired by Man-Bat, Batman villain Series 9 # Alien Avenger = Inspired by the Vogons from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy # Mr. Good and Evil = Inspired by Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Two-Face # Chicken Suit Guy = Inspired by Ginger and Rocky Rhodes from Chicken Run, and Chicken Little # Heroic Knight = Inspired by Sir Lancelot, Arthurian anti-hero # Forest Maiden = Inspired by Maid Mariam # Hollywood Starlet = Inspired by Marilyn Monroe # Waiter = Inspired by the waiters of Olive Garden # Roman Emperor = Inspired by Gaius Julius Caesar # Cyclops = Inspired by the Cyclops in pop culture # Mermaid = Inspired by The Little Mermaid # Policeman = Inspired by various Policemen like Detective Finn Tutuola and Elliot Stabler from Law & Order: SVU, Chief Wiggum from The Simpsons, Joe from Family Guy and Officer Barbrady from South Park # Roller Derby Girl = Inspired by the Roller Derby girls in sports # Fortune Teller = Inspired by Zoltar, but in female form # Battle Mech = Inspired by Autobots Mirage, Ratchet, Jazz, Drift and Ironhide # Judge = Inspired by King George III # Plumber = Inspired by Mike Diamond Series 10 # Sea Captain = Inspired by Archibald Haddock from TinTin # Sad Clown = Inspired by various sad clowns in pop culture # Librarian = Inspired by The Librarian # Grandpa = Inspired by Abraham Simpson # Bumblebee Girl = Inspired by Barry B. Benson from Bee Movie # Roman Commander = Inspired by Commodus from Gladiator # Warrior Woman = Inspired by Xena the Warrior Princess # Tomahawk Warrior = Inspired by Magua # Trendsetter = Inspired by T-Mobile # Baseball Fielder = Inspired by Jackie Robinson # Revolutionary Soldier = Inspired by Maximillien de Robespierre # Motorcycle Mechanic = Inspired by Geico'' Motorcycle Guy''' # Medusa = Inspired by the Gorgon in Greek Mythology # Skydiver = Inspired by numerous skydivers in pop culture # Paintball Player = Inspired by the Ghosts from Call of Duty # Decorator = Inspired by Home Depot Behr decorators # Mr. Gold = Inspired by C-3PO, Monopoly Guy and The Golden Statue Series 11 # Yeti = Inspired by Bumble from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer # Evil Mech = Inspired by Decepticons Starscream, Lockdown, Shockwave, Barricade and Frenzy # Wielder = Inspired by various wielders in pop culture # Lady Robot = Female version of Clockwork Robot # Saxophone Player = Inspired by various Jazz players in pop culture # Constable = Inspired by Tomson and Thompson from TinTin # Holiday Elf = Inspired by the elves in pop culture # Pretzel Girl = Inspired by Gretel # Scarecrow = Inspired by the Brainless Scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz # Mountain Climber = Inspired by the various mountain climbers in pop culture # Grandma = Inspired by the Grandma from Grandma got run over by the Reindeer # Island Warrior = Inspired by the Bionicle characters # Gingerbread Man = Inspired by Gingy from Shrek # Barbarian = Inspired by '''''Conan the Barbarian # Diner Waitress = Inspired by the waitresses of Bob's Big Boy # Scientist = Inspired by Abby Sciuto from N.C.I.S. Series 12 # Space Miner = Inspired by the various space miners in pop culture # Battle Goddess = Inspired by Athena # Wizard = Inspired by Merlin # Dino Tracker = Inspired by Kate Bishop, and InGen Campaign in The Lost World # Swashbuckler = Inspired by Westley and Inigo Montoya, both from The Princess Bride # Jester = Inspired by Clopin # Piggy Guy = Inspired by Wilbur # Hun Warrior = Inspired by Attila The Hun # Fairytale Princess = Inspired by The Princess from The Princess and the Frog (Book) # Pizza Delivery Man = Inspired by Pizza Hut # Video Game Guy = Inspired by PewDiePie # Spooky Girl = Inspired by numerous Ghoul Girls like Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter and Aggie from Paranorman # Prospector = Inspired by Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2 # Genie Girl = Inspired by Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie # Rock Star = Inspired by Queen and Guns n' Roses to name a few # Lifeguard Guy = Inspired by David Hasselhoff Series 13 # Unicorn Girl = Inspired by the Mane Six from My Little Pony to name a few from the show # Hot Dog Man = Inspired by Wienerschnitzel # Paleontologist = Inspired by Sarah Harding from The Lost World # Snake Charmer = Inspired by numerous snake charmers in pop culture # Galaxy Trooper = Inspired by the Clone Troopers from Star Wars # Sheriff = Inspired by Woody # Samurai = Inspired by Katana # Lady Cyclops = Female version of the Cyclops # King = Inspired by Burger King and King Arthur Pendragon in various movies and pop culture # Goblin = Inspired by the Goblin Warriors from The Hobbit # Fencer = Inspired by various fencers in pop culture # Evil Wizard = Inspired by Ming the Merciless # Egyptian Warrior = Inspired by Ardeth Bay from The Mummy # Disco Diva = Inspired by Fleetwood Mac # Alien Trooper = Inspired by Cthulu # Carpenter = Inspired by Fix-It Felix, Jr. Series 14 # Banshee = Inspired by Eris from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Fly Monster = Inspired by The Monster of Paris #Gargoyle = Inspired by Victor, Hugo, and Laverne from The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Monster Rocker = Inspired by Monster Mash #Monster Scientist = Inspired by Dr. Finkelstein from The Nightmare before Christmas #Plant Monster = Inspired by Audrey II #Skeleton Guy = Inspired by the skeleton in Halloween culture #Specter = Inspired by both the Dementors and the Nazgul #Spider Lady = Inspired by Jurogumo, Binding Bride #Square Foot = Inspired by Chewbacca #Tiger Woman = Inspired by Tigra #Wacky Witch = Inspired by Winnifred Sanderson from Hocus Pocus #Wolf Guy = Inspired by Balto and other wolf related characters in pop culture #Zombie Businessman = Inspired by Kent Clarkson (AKA Bizarro) #Zombie Cheerleader = Inspired by Tira from SoulCalibur Series #Zombie Pirate = Inspired by Cervantes from SoulCalibur Series Series 15 #Farmer = Inspired by numerous farmers in pop culture # Faun = Inspired by Mr. Tumnus from Narnia # Tribal Woman = Inspired by Sacajawea # Shark Suit Guy = Inspired by Jaws # Queen = Inspired by Queen Victoria # Animal Control Officer = Inspired by numerous Animal Control in pop culture # Jewel Thief = Inspired by Catwoman # Ballerina = Inspired by Mary from The Nutcracker # Flying Warrior = Inspired by Hawkman # Frightening Knight = Inspired by Reborn from Star Wars # Wrestling Champion = Inspired by Ultimate Warrior # Clumsy Guy = Inspired by various clumsy people in pop culture # Kendo Fighter = Inspired by various Kendo Fighters in pop culture # Astronaut = Inspired by Neil Armstrong # Laser Mech = Inspired by Gundam # Janitor = Inspired by numerous janitors in pop culture Series 16 # Babysitter = Inspired by Kari McKeen from The Incredibles # Banana Guy = Inspired by the Banana Guards from Adventure Time # Cute Little Devil = Inspired by various Devil suit kids in pop culture # Cyborg = Inspired by Anakin Skywalker, General Grievous, and Saw Gerrera # Desert Warrior = Inspired by Sinbad, Aladdin, and Scheherazade from Arabian Nights books # Dog Show Winner = Inspired by various Dog Show champions in pop culture # Hiker = Inspired by Yukon Cornelius # Ice Queen = Inspired by Stormella # Kickboxer = Inspired by numerous kickboxers in pop culture # Mariachi = Inspired by Miguel from Coco # Penguin Boy = Inspired by Mumble and Eric, both from Happy Feet # Rogue = Inspired by Brynjoff and Karliah from Skyrim and Turin Turambar from The Silmarillion # Scallywag Pirate = Inspired by "Calico" Jack Rackham # Spooky Boy = Male version of Spooky Girl # Spy = Inspired by James Bond/007 # Wildlife Photographer = Inspired by numerous wildlife explorers in pop culture Series 17 # Battle Dwarf = Inspired by Varrick from Dragon Age # Butterfly Girl = Inspired by the butterflies in pop culture # Connoisseur = Inspired by various connoisseurs in pop culture # Corn Cob Guy = Inspired by Corn Cobs from VeggieTales # Dance Instructor = Inspired by dance instructors in real life # Elf Maiden = Inspired by Zelda # Gourmet Chef = Inspired by Colette from Ratatouille # Highwayman = Inspired by the Cento Occi from Assassin's Creed Brotherhood # Hot Dog Vendor = Inspired by the vendor for Wienerschnitzel # Pro Surfer = Inspired by David from Lilo and Stitch # Retro Space Hero = Inspired by the heroes from Galaxy Quest # Rocket Boy = Inspired by Young Gru from Despicable Me # Roman Gladiator = Inspired by Maximus from Gladiator # Strongman = Inspired by the Strongman from Oz: The Great and Powerful # Veterinarian = Inspired by various vets in pop culture # Yuppie = Inspired by Baldwin from South Park: Bigger Longer Uncut Series 18 # 1978 Police Officer = Inspired by Renee Montoya # Birthday Party Boy # Birthday Party Girl # Cactus Girl = Inspired by Cactuar from Final Fantasy # Cake Guy = Inspired by Marie Antoinette # Cate Costume Girl = Inspired by Tom from Tom and Jerry, Francis from Felidae and Puss in Boots from Shrek # Cowboy Costume Boy = Inspired by Gumby and Pokey # Dragon Suit Guy = Inspired by numerous dragon-themed characters # Elephant Costume Girl = Inspired by Dumbo # Firework Guy = Inspired by Uncle Sam # Flowerpot Girl = Inspired by ' Asriel Dreemur' from Undertale # Lego Brick Suit Girl # Lego Brick Suit Guy # Party Clown = Inspired by The Mad Hatter # Race Car Guy = Inspired by Lightning McQueen # Spider Suit Guy = Inspired by Charlotte # Unicorn Guy = Inspired by Shining Armor from My Little Pony Other # Toy Soldier = Inspired by The Steadfast Tin Soldier # Skater Zombie = Inspired by Sid Phillips # Birthday Clown = Inspired by The Joker # Black and White Rocker Girl = Inspired by Evanescence # Child # Drummer = Inspired by DragonForce and Metalica # Silver Rapper = Inspired by Maroon 5 # Boxing Champion = Inspired by Mohammad Ali # Green Cheerleader = Green version of both blue and red cheerleaders # Hippie Guy = inspired by various male hippies in pop culture # Nautical Sailor = Inspired by the US Navy in pop culture Sports (DLC Map Pack) Team GB # Agile Archer # Brawny Boxer # Flexible Gymnast # Horseback Rider # Judo Fighter # Relay Runner # The Stealth Swimmer # Tactical Tennis Player # Wonderous Weightlifter DFB Series # Joachim Low # Manuel Neuer # Jerome Boateng # Mats Hummels # Benedikt Howedes # Shkodran Mustafi # Bastian Schweinsteiger # Mesut Ozil # Thomas Muller # Toni Kroos # Sami Khedira # Andre Schurrle # Marco Reus # Christoph Kramer # Mario Gotze # Max Kruse Sports (Classic) # Allan Houston # Allen Iverson # Antoine Walker # Chris Webber # Dirk Nowitzki # Felipe Massa # Gary Payton # Jalen Rose # Jason Kidd # Jerry Stackhouse # Karl Malone # Kevin Garnett # Kimi Raikkonen # Kobe Bryant # Michael Schumacher # Pau Gasol # Paul Pierce # Pedrag Stojakovik # Ray Allen # Rubens Barrichello # Shaquille O'Neal # Steve Francis # Steve Nash # Tim Duncan # Toni Kukoc # Tony Parker # Tracy McGrady # Vince Carter Disney (DLC Map Pack) Disney Series # Aladdin # Alice # Alien # Ariel # Buzz Lightyear # Captain Hook # Cheshire Cat # Daisy Duck # Donald Duck # Genie # Maleficent # Mickey Mouse # Minnie Mouse # Mr. Incredible # Peter Pan # Stitch # Syndrome # Ursula Disney Variants Series # Aladdin (Prince) # Aladdin (The King of Thieves) # Alice (Through the Looking Glass) # Utility Belt Buzz # Captain Hook (Underwear) # Dastan (Desert Garb) # Genie (Free) # Maleficent (Tragic Hero) # Mr. Incredible (Glory Days) # Vanessa Prince of Persia # Dastan # Dastan (Shirtless) # Princess Tamina # Seso # Sheik Amar # Asoka # Tus # Garsiv # Sharaman # Alamut Guard # Nizam # Zolm # Tamah # Setam # Gool # Ghazab # Market Seller # Ostrich Jockey Toy Story (Original) # Alien # Bullseye # Buzz Lightyear # Green Army Man # Hamm # Jessie # RC # Rex # Woody # Chunk # Stinky Pete # Stretch # Twitch # Zurg # Lotso # Dump Truck Driver The Incredibles # Mr. Incredible # Elastigirl # Dash # Violet # Jack-Jack # Frozone # Brick # He-Lectrix # Krushauer # Reflux # Screech # Voyd # Cliffhanger # Dehydra # Diabla # Firebreak # Icebreaker # Zephyr # Apogee # Blazestone # Downburst # Dynaguy # Everseer # Fironic # Gamma Jack # Gazerbeam # Hypershock # Macroburst # Meta Man # Phylange # Plasmabolt # Psychwave # Splashdown # Stormicide # Stratogale # Thunderhead # Tradewind # Universal Man # Vectress # Ambassador # Ambassador Bodyguard # Chad Brentley # Edna E. Mode # Kari McKeen # Mirage # Rick Dicker # Rusty McAllister # Sally Sundae # Tommy # Tony Rydinger # Victor Cachet # Winston Deavor # Syndrome # Nomanisan Island Guard # Underminer # Underminer Minion # Bomb Voyage # Bomb Voyage Goon # Evelyn Deavor # Screenslaver # Screenslaver Goon # Brainfreezer # Brainfreezer Minion # Anchor Man # Anchor Man Minion The LEGO Movie (DLC Map Pack) The LEGO Movie Series # Calamity Drone = Inspired by Calamity Jane # Gail # Abraham Lincoln # Larry the Barista = Inspired by Starbucks # Panda Guy = Inspired by Po from Kung Fu Panda # Velma Staplebot = Inspired by Velma from Scooby Doo # William Shakespeare # Taco Tuesday Guy # "Where are my Pants?" Guy # Wiley Fusebot = Inspired by Davy Crocket # President Business = Inspired by Ronald Reagan # Wild West Wyldstyle # Hard Hat Emmet # Scribble Face Good Cop # Mrs. Scratchen-Post # Marsha, Queen of the Mermaids The LEGO Batman Movie Series 1 # Lobster Lovin' Batman # Vacation Batman # Fairy Batman # Clan of the Cave Batman # Glam Metal Batman # Barbara Gordon # Pink Power Batgirl # Commissioner Gordon # Dick Grayson # Asylum Joker # Nurse Harley Quinn # Red Hood (The Joker) # Mime # King Tut # March Harriet # Eraser # Orca # Zodiac Master # Calculator # Catman The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 # Disco Alfred # Vacation Alfred # Apache Chief # Vacation Batgirl # Bat-Merch Batgirl # Mermaid Batman # Swimsuit Batman # Black Canary # Black Vulcan # Clock King # Doctor Phosphorus # General Zod # Disco Harley Quinn # Hugo Strange # Jayna # Vacation Joker # Jor-El # Killer Moth # Vacation Robin # Zan The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Volcano Garmadon # Master Wu # Spinjitzu Training Nya # Lloyd Garmadon # Sushi Chef # Misako # Jay Walker # Shark Army Great White # General #1 # Gong and Guitar Rocker # N-POP Girl # Lloyd (Green Ninja) # Garmadon # Garmadon (Flashback) # Kai (Kendo) # GPL Tech # Shark Army Angler # Cole # Zane # Shark Army Octopus Harry Potter (DLC Map Pack) More to come The Simpsons (DLC Map Pack) The Simpsons Series 1 # Homer Simpson # Bart Simpson # Marge Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Maggie Simpson # Grampa # Ned Flanders # Krusty The Clown # Milhouse # Ralph Wiggum # Apu # Nelson Muntz # Itchy # Scratchy # Chief Wiggum # Mr. Burns The Simpsons Series 2 # Groundskeeper Willie # Edna Krabappel # Dr. Hibbert # Comic Book Guy # Fallout Boy Milhouse # Professor Frink # Waylon Smithers # Patty # Selma # Hans Moleman # Martin Prince # Date Night Homer # Date Night Marge # Bartman # Lisa (Pink Dress) # Snowball II # Maggie (Gown) # Santa's Little Helper Future Sets Warrior Set = Heroic (Tyrian Purple) #Island Rebel = Inspired by Che Guevara #Janissary = Inspired by the Janissaries in Assassin's Creed Revelations #Ottoman Hero = Inspired by Ezio in limited edition Turkish Ottoman Robes #Cossack Warrior = Inspired by Yermak Timofeyevich and Anakin Skywalker in Snow Fatigues #Mediterranean Corsair = Inspired by Sinbad from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Zulu Warrior = Inspired by Shaka Zulu #Medjay Warrior = Inspired by Bayek of Siwa from Assassin's Creed Origins #Sympathetic Hero-King = Inspired by Algol from SoulCalibur IV #Anakite Warrior = Inspired by the Biblical Giant Race of Anakim #Horite Warrior = Inspired by the Horite Tribes #Phoenician Warrior = Inspired of the holy tribe of the same name who are said to stand up against any unholy rulers such as King Ahab and notorious Queen Jezebel. The Phoenician Warrior is said to be inspired by Prophet Elijah #Scythian Warrior = Inspired by Ivan the Terrible #Syracusan Warrior = Inspired by the Syracuse people from Greece #Rajput Warrior = Inspired by the Ancient Rajput of India #Nizari Warrior = Inspired by Darius #Akkadian Rebel = Inspired by Mathayus from The Scorpion King #Wolf-Clad Warrior = Inspired by Romulus from The Last Legion #Jade Warrior = Inspired by Zhao Yun #Leper King = Inspired by Baldwin IV #French Egalitarian = Inspired by Thomas-Alexander Dumas Warrior Set = Evil (Blood Red) # Redcoat = Inspiration of Benedict Arnold # Byzantine Warrior = Inspiration of Leandros from Assassin's Creed Revelations # Ptolemaic Pharaoh = Inspiration of Ptolemy Theos Philopator # Persian Oppressor = Inspiration of Xerxes from 300 # Gabiniani Warrior = Inspiration of Lucius Septimius # Knights Templar = Inspiration of Jacque de Molay # Jacobin Extremist = Inspiration of St. Just # Canaanite Warrior = Inspiration of Queen Jezebel # Greek Despot = Inspiration of Ixion # Judah Warrior = Inspiration of King Herod # Turkmen Renegade = Inspiration of Shahkulu from Assassin's Creed Revelations # Borgia Warrior = Inspired by Cesare Borgia # Mongolian Warrior = Inspired by Genghis, Kublai, and Hulagu Khan Underwear Models (Clear) # Graphic Bikini Guy = Inspired by Andrew Stetson # Katama Lad = Inspired by Garrett Neff # Compression Shorts Guy = Inspired by Felix Neureuther # Graphic Undershorts Guy = Inspired by Nick Youngquest # Striped Bikini Guy = Inspired by Fabio Mancini # Calvin Guy = Inspired by Hidetoshi Nakata # Trunk Guy = Inspired by Jamie Dornan # Boxer Guy = Inspired by Andre Birleanu # Printed Boxer Guy = Inspired by Tomas Skoloudik # Chrome-Band Trunk Guy = Inspired by Djimon Hounsou # Chrome Trunk Guy = Inspired by Andre Ziehe # Two-Toned Brief Guy = Inspired by Aitor Ocio # Lingerie Model = Inspired by Xenia Deli Animal Suits (Malachite) # Phoenix Suit Guy = Inspired by various phoenixes in pop culture # Falcon Lad = Inspired by numerous falcons like Astarte from The Missing Lynx and Silver from Angry Birds # Squirrel Guy = Inspired by various squirrels like Surly from The Nut Job, Hammy from Over the Hedge, and Benny from The Wild # Lynx Lad = Inspired by Felix from The Missing Lynx # Raccoon Guy = Inspired by Rigby from Regular Show, RJ from Over The Hedge, and Rocket from Guardians of the Galaxy # Skunk Guy = Inspired by Pepe le Pew # Blue Jay Guy = Inspired by Mordecai from Regular Show # Scorpion Guy = Inspired by constellation Scorpius # Lion Suit Guy = Inspired by Alex from Madagascar, Aslan from Narnia, and Simba from The Lion King # Wolf Suit Guy = Inspired by Balto, Humphrey from Alpha and Omega, and various wolves in DeviantArt Anthropomorphic Characters = Fan-Themed (Vermillion) # Phoenix Mage = Inspired by Pyroth # Squirrel Anthro = Inspired by Scotty Squirrel from SAGADreams (Comes with the cool boxers based on what Scotty wears underneath for modelling and sleeping) # Phoenix Avian = Inspired by Helios (Comes with the black boxers he wore underneath) # Wolf Anthro = Inspired by various Wolf OCs in DeviantArt and other fur-themed works # Phoenix Anthro = Inspired by Felix (comes with the robes he wore outside of the Silver Chronicles gallery) # Lynx Anthro = He wears his Boxers in vintage stripes inspired by Bob the Bobcat Anthropomorphic Characters = Satires (Royal Violet) # Purple Squirrel Warrior = Inspired by Surly from The Nut Job; Comes with his pair of boxers (in black and azure two-toned) and bare chest to pair up with Squirrel Anthro (Scotty Squirrel). Again, he has his ottoman raiment as his default # Falcon Lass = Inspired by Astarte from The Missing Lynx; Comes with her lingerie set to pair her variants # Barn Owl Paladin = Inspired by Soren # Wolf Warrior = Inspired by Balto # Lynx Hero = Inspired by Felix from The Missing Lynx # Blue Jay Cyborg = Inspired by Mordecai # Raccoon Cyborg = Inspired by Rigby # Lion King = Inspired by Alex (Madagascar), Aslan, and Simba (The Lion King) # Falcon Rebel = Inspired by Falco Lombardi # Fox Rebel = Inspired by Fox McCloud # Wolf Anti-Hero = Inspired by Wolf O'Donnel Cops n' Criminals (Shale) # Forensic Scientist = Inspired by numerous forensic scientists in Pop Culture # Court Judge = Inspired by Judge Judy # SWAT = Inspired by numerous SWAT in pop culture # Hangar Police = Inspired by various military police in pop culture # Museum Guard = Inspired by Larry Daley from Night at the Museum # FBI Agent = Inspired by numerous FBI agents in Pop Culture # CIA Agent = Inspired by numerous CIA agents in pop culture # Vigilante = Inspired by Red Hood, Deadpool, and Sabine Wren to name a few # Jungle Rogue = Inspired by Rambo # Poacher = Inspired by Newmann from The Missing Lynx, Victor Quartermaine, and Clayton to name a few # Mafia Agent = Inspired by numerous Mafia criminals in pop culture # Vandal = Inspired by various graffiti artists in pop culture # Hitman = Inspired by John Wick Mythology (Indigo) # Mesopotamian Heroine = Inspired by Ishtar/Astarte # Falcon Hero = Inspired by Horus # Runic Squirrel = Inspired by Ratatoskr (Note: He's wearing Paw-Printed Boxer Shorts underneath his Knee-Length Yggdrasil Kilt, giving him a possible Underwear variant as well) # Tsunami Ronin = Inspired by Susano'o # Sun Daimyo = Inspired by Amaterasu # Bifrost Vanguard = Inspired by Heimdall # Balance God = Inspired by Sun Wukong # Jade God = Inspired by Guan Yu # Shadow Slayer = Inspired by Vali # Ice Eagle = Inspired by Roc # Shapeshifting Fox = Inspired by Kitsune # Harbinger of Discord = Inspired by Eris # Harbinger of Peace = Inspired by Harmonia # Divine Gladiator = Inspired by Hercules # Angel of Death = Inspired by Azrael # Vain Queen = Inspired by Cassiopeia SciFi (Alabaster) # Martian = Inspired by Marvin the Martian # Space Swordsman = Inspired by the Jedi # Naval Soldier = Inspired by the Spock from Star Trek # Alien Cultist = Inspired by Arbiter Fantasy (Jade) # Elf Vigilante = Inspired by Fenris # Dark Elf = Inspired by Maedhros # Paladin Commander = Inspired by Andrew Fraser # Paladin King = Inspired by Anduin Lothar # Heroic Mage = Inspired by Khadgar # Fantastic Corsair = Inspired by the Alik'r # Ancient Lynx Anthro = Inspired by the Khajiit # Runic Samurai = Inspired by the Blades # Heroic Elf = Inspired by Quaranir of the Psijic Monks # Evil Elf = Inspired by Ancano of the Thalmor # Mage Clinic = Inspired by Anders # Dragon Zealot = Inspired by Miraak Online Characters # Captain Pete = Inspired by Captain Pete and Hector Barbossa # Elementius the Pieromancer = Inspired by Evil Wizard and Jafar # Captain Blackheart = Inspired by Brickbeard # Ogre Smasher = Inspired by the Cave Trolls # Skeleton # King-Napped King = Inspired by the King from 2013 Castle # Pirate = Inspired by a retro LEGO Pirate Minifigure # Fireman = Inspired by Charlotte Hannon # Fairy Queen # Mohawk Orc Warrior = Inspired by Narzug # Heavy Troll Warrior = Inspired by the Orc Berserkers from Lego The Hobbit # Troll Mage = Inspired by Medivh from Warcraft # Goblin (Online) = Inspired by the Moria Orcs # Evil Jungle Fairy # Village Maiden # Fire Wolf = Inspired by Worriz # Giant Spider = Inspired by Shelob # Ghost Pirate = Inspired by the Flying Dutchman # Skeleton Pirate = Inspired by Hector Barbossa # Zeus # Hades Star Wars (DLC Map Pack) Star Wars Series 1 # Anakin Skywalker (Episode III Concept Art) # Bultar Swan # Jarael # Zayne Carrick # Rohlan Dyre # Revan # Mara Jade # Kir Kanos # Carnor Jax # Lemmet Tauk # Alum Frost # Demeagol # Lucien Draay # Bolla Ropal # Ima-Gun Di # Mas Amedda # Kamlin # Prince Xizor # Ulic Qel-Droma # Exar Kun Star Wars Series 2 # Tholme # Dark Woman # Luke Skywalker (New Jedi Order) # Dash Rendar # McQuarrie Concept Han Solo # Anakin Skywalker Jedi Ghost # Ben Kenobi Jedi Ghost # Yoda Jedi Ghost # Jedi Temple Guard # Cin Drallig # Roan Fel # Antares Draco # Cade Skywalker # Anakin Solo # Jaina Solo # Jaden Solo # Jasper McKnives # Krismo Sodi # Saw Gerera # D-0T Marvel Super Heroes (DLC Map Pack) LMSH2 Series # Captain Marvel # Clea # Adam Warlock # Heimdall # Ego # Squirrel Girl # Darkhawk # Horus # Mr. Negative # Erik Killmonger # Cloak # Dagger # Everett K. Ross # Kang # Black Bolt # Medusa # Maximus # Gorgon # Karnak # Terminatrix Fox-Disney Team-Up Series # Wolverine # Wolverine: X-Force # Wolverine: Phoenix Force # Phoenix # Psylocke # Nightcrawler # Magik # Sunfire # Angel # Archangel # Iceman # Quicksilver # Magneto # Mystique # Blink # Pyro # Rogue # Shadowcat # Human Torch # Silver Surfer MCU Series # Kaecilius # Malekith the Accursed # Fandral # Hogun # Volstagg # Heimdall (Ragnarok) # Thanos (Culling) # Howard the Duck # W'Kabi # Erik Killmonger (Usurper) # Happy Hogan # Korvath # Zealot Henchman # Alexander Pierce # Asgardian Warrior # Luis # Dr. Helen Cho # Heinrich Schafer # Mrs. Thomas # Linda Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Disney Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The Lego Movie Category:Harry Potter Category:Star Wars Category:Lego Marvel Category:Ninjago Category:The Simpsons Category:Marvel